1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mountings for adjustable steering columns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mountings for adjustable steering columns usually comprise a support for rotatably carrying a steering column member, a bracket which carries the support and which allows the support to move relative to the bracket in two mutually perpendicular directions and clamping means for clamping the bracket to the support. Where such mountings are used in steering columns which incorporate a collapsable element for absorbing chest impact loads, a problem arises in ensuring that an adequate clamping force is provided to ensure that the support does not move relative to the bracket, under impact loads, thereby reducing the efficiency of the collapsable element.